Blue Eyed Angel
by drmsr4drmrs
Summary: Dean doesn't know how he got in this situation, all he knows is that he is in love with his best friend, his blue eyed angel.


Stormy nights were Dean's favorite. Thunder roaring, heavy rain beating down, it was like a lullaby to his ears. Tonight however, even the storm couldn't lull him to sleep. He lay awake, mind trying to catch up with what his heart was already telling him, that he was in love. Not only was he in love, but he was in love with the guy that was currently curled up against him, holding him tight like he was afraid Dean would leave. He was in love with his blue eyed angel, the one person who has always accepted him how he is, his best friend, his _Cas_. Dean didn't know how it happened, or even when it happened, all he knows is that for the first time since he met Cas he is confused.

Dean can remember the first time that he met Cas, on the playground in second grade. He remembers how Cas had come over and offered half his lunch to him, how he just sat down and never commented on how he was crying, he just sat there. Dean eventually got tired of the quiet and told him how his mom died and how he missed her, Cas didn't even say sorry just looked at him with his big blue eyes and hugged him. They became best friends that day.

When they were fourteen, Dean had his first girlfriend. Lisa was a cheerleader, she was nice, funny, smart and Dean had liked her from the moment he met her. When he told Cas about Lisa, the only response is, "That's nice, Dean." It didn't last long, three months to be exact, Lisa didn't like Cas and well Dean wasn't giving up his best friend for anyone. His next couple of girlfriends were the same way. Dean didn't understand why no one seemed to like Cas. Yes ok, he might be what some consider weird, he actually liked school, and was good at it, he went to church every Sunday, he was a little quiet, and yes he may say things that make him come off as a socially awkward, but that's just how he is. He is also the only person who continues to push Dean to do better in everything, the one person who understood him and never judged him, even when he was being childish. Maybe that is when he became thankful for him.

Turning over and looking at Cas now as he was sleeping peacefully, Dean tried pin pointing the moment he knew he was attracted to Cas. Was it at their senior prom when Cas wore his tux, that showed off his lithe body and brought out his eyes eve more, or was it two years ago when Cas was training for a triathlon and Dean noticed how he started devolving more muscle making him seem less breakable? Dean didn't know for sure when he started noticing that he was attracted to him, he just knew that he was. Hell he had been for a while now, and who could blame him? Cas was beautiful, had the brightest eyes Dean had ever seen, had a smile that was contagious and made Dean want to do whatever he had to do to keep it there. His hair, or as Dean called it, his sex hair made Dean want to run his hands through it and mess it up even more, but the killer part about Cas was his voice. His voice could make him shiver, make his toes curl, and brought peace and comfort to him like no one else could. He would be content to spend the rest of his life doing nothing but listening to Cas talk, even if he is talking about his theories on the bible.

Lost in his thoughts, on how he came to be in this situation, he didn't know that Cas was watching him until he felt Cas fingers tracing along his jaw.

"Hello Dean."

Taking a deep breathe Dean looked over at Cas. His beautiful Cas who was touching him like he was precious, even though Dean thought he was the precious one. He still couldn't help but be nervous now. What if Cas didn't want this? What if he told Dean that this was mistake? Dean's heart would rip in a million pieces, he would have to just shake his head and pretend that he agreed and they would have to get up and move on. Could he do that though? Knowing now that he was in love with his best friend, could he just go back to how it used to be? He didn't know, but he needed to find out what was next.

"Hey Cas, how are you feeling?"

Cas stilled beside him, eyebrows drawing together in a way Dean knew all too well. Cas was thinking, and apparently thinking hard. _Don't freak out, don't freak out, it's just Cas being Cas. _Dean kept repeating that over in his head until finally his expression smoothed out.

"I feel….perfect. I think this is right where I have meant to be my whole life."

That one line changed everything for Dean. Cas leaning up, kissing him, expressing everything to him was the moment he knew he never wanted to be without wasn't stupid though, he knew that love wasn't easy, but with Cas he knew that it would be worth it. Anything with his blue eyed angel would be worth it.


End file.
